chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/The Physicality Project
Under Construction and Review! Before you say anything, this isn't a fighting game. I best explain it in another section. What's this? What's this? This game idea is a 3d puzzle-platformer. I'm going to try to make a blog post about it but I'll probably fail miserably at the pitch. To start off, there's two protagonists, a male one and a female one, you can switch between these two between levels or whenever you genuinely feel like it, there are differences to these two, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The main selling point of the game is what's called a "physic" physics are powers you gain throughout the game to gain different nature powers, i.e. water, fire, earth, wind, etcetera. These physics will help you get through different levels so you need to make sure you've equipped them right and you're using them right. Some enemies will also be physic-based, which means if you're equipped with say, the fire physic, and a water based enemy hits you, you'll take substantially more damage. the use of physics is the main idea of the game and the way the game works revolves around problem solving using them. Physics Neutral Neutral is well -- neutral. This is the only one you start off with. This basically does nothing besides throw balanced attacks and gives you basic platforming techniques, this also has a triple jump. Super Physic: Energize When using this super physic, you will rapidly heal in HP, but it only lasts five seconds. Recommended Character: Anyone, it's the basic physic. Water This is the second physic you get, obviously, you control water in this one, a major perk of equipping this is the ability to swim, the ability to swim is something that will become a huge helping hand especially if you need to find collectables, be careful though, if you don't get out the water fast enough, you will drown. Besides that, you can throw water attacks that can become of great use around areas where you must douse fires and defeat fire-based enemies. Instead of a triple jump, you are treated to a small foot boost of water, this can get you through further jumps, but after more physics come in, you probably won't need it. Super Physic: Soak When using this super physic, you will be soaked with water, this gives you the ability to run on water and be prevented from drowning, you will also damage any fire-based enemies you touch. Recommended Character: Reese, this can help her jump distance. Metal With the use of the metal physic, you can generate floating girders to get you past long gaps that other physics can't surpass, be careful though, you can only generate three at one time. You can also mould metallic areas within reason to complete puzzles. This physic, while helpful with puzzles, isn't very strong, so you shouldn't prolong using it, as it's weak to a large amount of elements. Super Physic: Barrier Your character is protected from attacks, any bullet-based attacks are deflected from the shield. This lasts fifteen seconds. Recommended Character: Darrel, as his jumps arent very high, this can help him a tad. Category:Blog posts